kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Watōjutsu
Watōjutsu (倭刀術) is a type of Kenjutsu originating in China which involves the Watō. The only known user of this style is Yukishiro Enishi, who taught himself the style and claims to have mastered it. Watōjutsu incorporates elements of both Japanese and Chinese swordsmanship, utilizing both the speed and cutting power of a Nihontō and the flexibility and strength found on the continent. According to Enishi, the version of Watōjutsu he utilizes has its own personal twist, due to it being self-taught; the style that Enishi has tailored for his own use focuses on high offense to the point of diminished defense. The style is shown to be a near-perfect counter for the techniques used in Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū, though this seems to be a coincidence. TechniquesCategory:Kenjutsu styles * Shugeki Tosei (蹴撃刀勢) : Ensihi's first technique. He hits Kenshin with the sword from below, but he puts his foot against the non-sharp edge, maximizing the force he uses. This can result in a real damaging effect, if used right. * Kaishi Tosei (回刺刀勢) : Enishi's counterattack. He puts the hilt against the opponent's sword, countering his attack. After that, he makes a quick turn and thrusts the point of his sword into his enemy. This type of counterattack resembles Kenshin's Ryu-Kan-Sen. * Shoha Tosei (掌破刀勢) : A technique that resembles the Shugeki Tosei. Enishi starts with his sword up in the air over his head (Jodan guard in Japanese kenjutsu) and he sweeps it down on his opponent. When he sweeps it down, he uses his hand on the non-sharp edge of the sword, to maximize his attack force. * Choten Tosei (朝天刀勢) : Counter move against an aerial attack. When his opponent jumps up to attack, Enishi plants his sword in the ground, and uses it to lift him higher in the air. While he jumps up, he holds the cord from his sword, and when he's up in the air, he uses it to recover his sword, so that he can attack his opponent. He places his hand on the sword, just like with the Shoha Tosei, to maximize his attack power. * Senran Tosei (戰嵐刀勢): Enishi ducks low to the ground, as if he's planning on using the Koffuku Zettosei, but instead he gets up and unleashes a fury of strikes, giving the opponent no chance to evade or counterattack. It almost looks like he unleashes a whirlwind of sword strikes on his opponent. This attack is so strong because it's based on a great speed, and on the force behind it. * Shikku Tosei (疾空刀勢) : When Enishi jumps high in the air to get to Kenshin, he uses the point where his jump force is equal to the gravity to get even higher. This allows him to stay into the sky like he's floating, giving him the chance to execute an even more powerful hit. * Gotsui Tosei (轟墜刀勢) : Enishi plants his sword in his opponent's stomach or another body part, and he lifts the opponent with his sword over his head. This is a very difficult technique to pexecute, because you need a lot of strength in your arms and a good sword to support the weight. * Kofuku Zettosei (虎伏絶刀勢) : Enishi's ultimate technique. He uses it to counter the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. He first holds his sword in a reverse grip stance and behind his back whilst crouching close to the ground to avoid the first strike and the vacuum created after that, and when Kenshin prepares to strike again, he gets up and counters the attack by pulling his sword back up. When Kenshin has missed his hit, Enishi causes him a scar on the chest, but starting from the opposite side. This is the only attack that could ever break the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki.